Backtracking to Happiness ch19
by ks
Summary: Time to say good bye... PLEASE REVIEW


I'm sorry it has taken so long. I wanted the last chapter to be perfect! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Rosie.  
  
  
  
  
Backtracking to Happiness ch19  
  
  
Daisy sat up in her bed. She looked around and smiled, and this time when she really felt happy. She slowly got out of bed and made her way outside. She sat down on the top step and looked around. The grass was still wet from the night before, and the sun was hitting it perfectly. Everything just looked beautiful.  
  
" Last night…" Daisy thought to herself. "Talking with Ezra for hours."  
  
Daisy paused to look at the morning sky.   
  
"I finally realize how beautiful everything is." Daisy thought to herself. "Guess getting out of that Adam's Family' world helped.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Daisy turned around to see Shelby behind her. Shelby walked up and sat by Daisy. Daisy couldn't help but laugh at her.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Daisy: You look like you got about two hours sleep.  
  
Shelby rubbed her eyes and tried to let them adjust to the morning sun.  
  
Shelby: Don't think it was that much.  
  
Daisy: Up talking with Scott?  
  
Shelby smirked at Daisy  
  
Shelby: Can't say I was the only one…  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a smile.  
  
Daisy: Oh- saw that did you.  
  
Shelby nodded her head yes.  
  
Shelby: and it was about time.  
  
Daisy: Ha ha.  
  
They sat there in silence for a little while longer.  
  
Shelby: Can't believe we're leaving today.  
  
Daisy put her arm around her friend and laid her head on her shoulder.  
  
Daisy: I don't think anyone can.  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was all gathered around outside the lodge. It was time for the Cliffhangers to leave, and emotions were running full force.  
  
Juliete: Will be back in a month for the weddings.  
  
Juliete talked in between tears  
  
Sophie: Yes, and will have bridal showers  
  
Juliete: and luncheons  
  
Kat: and parties  
  
Rosie: and dinners  
  
Shelby and Daisy started laughing.  
  
Shelby: My word how long have you all been planning this?  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Sounds like since before they were born.  
  
Juliete: You two would be making plans too if your boyfriends over there would ask you to marry them.  
  
Juliete pointed to Scott and Ezra who tried to act hurt.  
  
Juliete: I'm not kidding…do it.  
  
Scott got a little smile on his face.  
  
Scott: Shelby you wanta marry me?  
  
Shelby could tell he was just joking around to get at Juliete, but she decided she better make her point. She smirked at him.  
  
Shelby: Sure.  
  
Juliete: Goody!  
  
Auggie: I think they were kiddin' around Jules.  
  
Scott- who was looking- at Shelby snapped out of it.  
  
Scott: Uh yeah- just kidding Juliete- sorry.  
  
Juliete: Aw… I was hoping you were serious.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* That would be like me marrying Ezra.  
  
Ezra quickly looked over at Daisy with a little grin.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, it'll never happen.  
  
Ezra kept his eyes locked on Daisy while he said this.  
  
Peter: So, one month?  
  
David: Thirty- one days  
  
Hannah laughed to herself.  
  
Hannah: Keeping count already  
  
Hank: Gives us something to do.  
  
Hank, who had his arm around Kat leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Sophie: I can't believe it's been a week.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Never thought being at Horizon would be fun and fly by.  
  
Peter: You know you enjoyed it here.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yeah, it was nothing but a barrel of laughs for two straight years.  
  
*BEEP- BEEP*  
  
They all turned around to see four Taxi's pulling up.  
  
Scott: Looks like the TAXI squad has arrived  
  
Sophie started crying…  
  
Sophie: I can't believe it's time for you all to leave again.  
  
Everyone gave each other a hug.  
  
Ezra: I may be dumb  
  
Shelby: No argument here.  
  
Ezra gave Shelby a little smile  
  
Ezra: but I think we should do this every summer.  
  
Shelby patted Ezra on the back  
  
Shelby: My bad EZ, that's a good idea.  
  
Sophie: I think it's wonderful!  
  
David: Sounds good to me.  
  
Everyone started talking rapidly again, then looked at Peter.  
  
He grinned at them  
  
Peter: What  
  
Sophie: Is that ok with you?  
  
Peter: Well….  
  
Everyone started slapping him. He covered his head and started laughing.  
  
Peter: Ok, ok.  
  
Everyone screamed in excitement.  
  
*BEEP-BEEP*  
  
Scott: I hope they aren't expecting a tip from me honking their horns like that.  
  
Everyone laughed, then the mood turned sad again.  
  
Sophie: Well, guess this is good bye.  
  
Juliete: Only for now.  
  
Kat: Yeah remember, thirty one days.  
  
Sophie nodded her head, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Sophie: Don't forget to write.  
  
They all said good bye one last time, and headed to their Taxi's.  
  
Auggie: By meat.  
  
Scott: C-ya muchacho.  
  
Shelby: By Princess  
  
Juliete: By Shelby  
  
Juliete gave her a hug and then got into her Taxi, tears flowing from her eyes. Auggie got in after her.  
  
Scott: Bye EZ, David.  
  
Ezra: Bye Scott  
  
David: Yeah, c-ya  
  
Shelby gave Daisy a hug.  
  
Shelby: I'll let you know how everything goes.  
  
Daisy slowly nodded her head, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Daisy got into her cab, followed by Ezra.  
  
Rosie: By Kat, it was nice meeting you.  
  
Kat pulled Rosie in for a hug. Then they both got into their vehicle.  
  
Scott and Shelby were the last to get into their Taxi, Hannah was riding with them.  
  
Scott pulled Shelby back before she could get in.  
  
Scott: Were you serious back there.  
  
Shelby gave him a little grin.  
  
Shelby: If it works.  
  
Shelby got into the car, followed by a happy Scott.  
  
Everyone rolled down their windows and said good bye one last time, then they left.  
  
Peter and Sophie stood there. Sophie was crying and Peter was trying to hold back tears.  
  
Peter: Great bunch of kids…  
  
  
  
Sometimes it's hard you don't want to look over you shoulder  
[Peter with his head in his hands crying]  
'Cause you don't want remember where you've been  
[Sophie looking around in the dark]  
There'll come a time you'd die, if you could only hold her  
[Scott walking in circles, tears in his eyes]  
'Cause I know that's where I am  
  
So listen with all your heart  
[Daisy and Shelby talking]  
Hold it inside forever  
[Ezra holding up the boy-scout sign to Daisy]  
You may find all your dreams  
[Auggie smiling at Juliete]  
Have already come true  
[Scott and Shelby laughing]  
Look inside and find the part  
[Peter hugging Kat]  
That's leading you  
[Sophie talking to David]  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder  
[Shelby yelling at Scott]  
Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears  
[Kat crying]  
There'll come a time when you'll hear it and you'll wonder  
[David laying on his bed staring at the ceiling]  
Where in the world have I been   
[Juliete throwing her razor across the room]  
  
[forceful]  
  
So listen with all your heart  
[Shelby talking to Scott]  
Hold it inside forever  
[Scott talking with Peter]  
You may find all your dreams  
[Ezra and David staring at Daisy]  
Have already come true  
[Peter and Sophie laughing]  
Look inside and find the part  
[Daisy wiping off her goth makeup]  
That's leading you  
[Auggie putting his finger in Scott's face]  
'Cause that's the beat of a heart  
  
No one can tell you how to get there  
[Shelby and Daisy sitting with blank stares]  
It's a road you take all by yourself  
[Scott walking away from the group]  
All by yourself  
[Juliete sitting with her back against the wall]  
All by yourself  
  
So listen with all your heart  
[David talking to Scott]  
Hold it inside forever  
[Shelby smirking at Juliete]  
You may find all your dreams  
[Ezra putting his arm around Shelby]  
Have already come true  
[Kat talking with Sophie and Hannah]  
Look inside and find the part  
[Peter talking to the Cliffhangers]  
That's leading you  
  
  
'Cause that's the beat of  
[Peter smiling at Sophie]  
Oh it's the sweetest sound  
[Auggie and Scott laughing at Ezra]  
'Cause that's the beat of - A heart  
[Everyone laughing together]  
  
  
Sophie looked over at Peter smiling.  
  
Sophie: Maybe that backtracking idea of yours wasn't so bad after all Mountain Man.  
  
Peter gave Sophie a little smirk.  
  
Peter: Guess not.  
  
Sophie laid her head on Peter' shoulder.  
  
Sophie: Backtracking to happiness.  
*******************************************************************  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed my first ever fanfic. I wrote it- the whole time planning to use that song at the end- it is sung by "The Warren Brothers." The song is very powerful, and made me think of Higher Ground. If you didn't get it the first time, go back and read the words to the song again because it is good. Well, I plan on writing a continuation to this story, and hope to have the first part out by this weekend. In your review please give me some ideas, I do my best to use most of them. I hope everyone got something good out of my fanfic, and will continue to read all the ones I write.   
  
Thanks you for reviewing my fanfic and for all the positive e-mail I received while writing it. I loved all the long reviews =)  
  
(The continuation will be out soon, I don't know the title of it yet)  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!   



End file.
